Kon Rivals
by Black Airs
Summary: Las chicas del grupo llamado "Houkago Tea Time" Deciden participar en un concurso de bandas en el cual ritsu de algún modo se las arreglo para convencer a su grupo de participar cuando al fin llego el tan esperado día las chicas se llevan una desilusión..


**HOLA ESTE ES EL PRIMER FIC QUE ESCRIBO DE ESTA SERIE SOY FAN DE ELLA ESPERO Y LES GUSTE PRONTO SUBIRE EL CAP 1**

**Prologo: **

Nos encontramos en navidad las chicas del club de música ligera junto a su maestra se encuentran reunidas en la casa de hirasawa yui celebrando noche buena, todas se estaban divirtiendo pero les pareció algo raro ya que estaba un poco silencioso es decir la chica más activa de todas esta calmada viendo un papel que parecía un volante

¡MIO! – Grita sorpresivamente ritsu muy emocionada – mira, mira – dice señalándole el volante que tenía en las manos a mio

Que pasa ritsu – le reclama mio ya que el grito de su mejor amiga la había asustado

Que es ricchan – yui aparece detrás de ambas chicas sacándole un susto a mio la cual grita de la impresión- déjame ver – le quita el volante de las manos a ritsu a la vez que azusa y tsumugi se le acercaban para ver qué era lo que había estado viendo ritsu tan detenidamente

¡Band war? – lee azusa el titulo del volante

Quiere decir guerra de banda – traduce mugi para que azusa pudiera entender lo que decía el volante

Guerra de bandas – repite azusa

Es un concurso donde muchas bandas participaran – ritsu estaba muy emocionado sobre eso – por qué no lo intentamos nosotros

No es mala idea esto les podría ser útil – dijo yamanaka sawako la cual estaba sentada tomando un poco de te

Es cierto – ritsu se queda viendo directamente a mio – vamos, vamos mio – decía moviendo a su amiga de un lado a otro

Pero… habrá mucha gente – mio se imagina arriba del escenario rodeada por una gran cantidad de gente viéndola mientras toca – es… im… imposible – de repente de la cabeza de mio comienza a salir uno mientras esta cae al suelo con la cara roja

Mio-chan – exclama yui al ver como caía su amiga

Mio-sempai – dijo azusa

Que pasa onee-chan – dijo ui llegando donde las demás ya que había ido a traer una bebidas a la cocina

¡Ui! – Se le lanza encima su hermana por suerte la hirasawa menor ya no tenía la vendeja en las manos – ricchan estaba viendo ese papel

Al parecer es un concurso para bandas – dice azusa luego de leer todo el cartel

Así es – afirma sawa-chan – es un concurso que se realiza cada dos años en noche buena

Como sabes eso sawa-chan – pregunta la chica hiperactiva

¿Cómo? Pero si ese concurso se hace desde hace tiempo – sawako comienza a recordar como participo ella y su grupo en ese evento – si quieres puedo ayudarlas a entrar conozco un poco a la persona que organiza ese concurso

¡En serio! - se alegra ritsu – mio hagámoslo

Pero – intenta negarse y voltea a ver a la única rubia del grupo – mugi – le llama pidiendo ayuda casi llorando

Lo siento mio-chan pero pienso que podría ser divertido – responde la rubia

Azusa – vuelve a pedir ayuda mientras voltea a ver a tsundere del grupo

Lo siento mio-sempai – hace un pequeña reverencia- pero esto podría ser de mucha ayuda para el grupo

¡Muy bien! Esta decidido – grita yui

Luego de ese día las chicas gracias a la insistencia de nakano azusa practicaron durante toda la semana para poder mejorar para la competencia en la cual entraron gracias a la ayuda de su maestra y finalmente el gran día llego las chicas se sorprendía un poco ya que las bandas que tocaban ahí eran muy buena y eso hacía que ellas se pusieran un poco nerviosas hasta que al fin les toca salir a escena

Estuvo grandioso un fuerte aplauso por favor – dijo la presentadora al ver como terminaba de tocar un banda – ahora les presentamos una banda de 5 lindas chicas llamada Hōkago Tea Time

Fuwa fuwa time –dice yui energéticamente

One, two, three, four – dijo ritsu mientras comenzaba a tocar la batería

KIMI wo miteru to itsumo HAATO DOKIDOKI

yureru omoi wa MASHUMARO mitai ni fuwafuwa

itsumo ganbaru (itsumo ganbaru) KIMI no yokogao (KIMI no yokogao)

zutto mitete mo ki'zukanai yo ne

yume no naka nara (yume no naka nara)

futari no kyori chijimerareru no ni na

aa KAMI-SAMA onegai

futari dake no Dream Time kudasai

o-ki ni iri no usa-chan daite kon'ya mo OYASUMI

Mio se mostraba muy avergonzada al estar parada entre tanta gente por sobre todo cantando pero se le une yui para que ella logre tranquilizarse un poco logrando hacer un dueto

fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)

fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)

fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)

futo shita shigusa ni kyou mo HAATO ZUKIZUKI

sarige na egao wo fukayomisugite Overheat!

itsuka me ni shita (itsuka me ni shita) KIMI no MAJIkao (KIMI no MAJIkao)

hitomi tojite mo ukande kuru yo

yume de ii kara (yume de ii kara)

futari dake no Sweet Time hoshii no

aa KAMI-SAMA doushite

suki ni naru hodo Dream Night setsunai no

totteoki no kuma-chan dashita shi kon'ya wa daijoubu ka na?

mo sukoshi yuuki furutte

shizen ni hanaseba

nanika ga kawaru no ka na?

sonna ki suru kedo

Ambas chicas cantaban muy bien, toda la banda se sincronizaba perfectamente

dakedo sore ga ichiban muzukashii no yo

hanashi no kikkake to ka doushiyo

te ka dandori kangaeteru jiten de zenzen shizen ja nai yo ne

aa mou ii ya nechao nechao nechao-! (sou! nechao~)

aa KAMI-SAMA onegai

ichido dake no Miracle Time kudasai!

moshi sunnari hanaseba sono ato wa... dou ni ka naru yo ne

fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)

fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)

fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)

Así terminan la primer canción de las 2 que les está permitido cantar para el concurso, entonces varios del publico comenzaron a grita y aplaudir aunque la mayoría eran chicas

Estuvo genial – la presentadora se mostraba un poco sorprendida ya que era la primera vez que participaban y se habían ganado a una gran parte del público – ahora sigan con las 2da y última canción - las chicas solo asienten con la cabeza por las instrucciones de la presentadora

¡No thank you! – grita ritsu el nombre de su siguiente canción

Howaitoboodo de hishimekiau  
Rakugaki jiyuu na negaigoto  
Houkago no chaimu yuuhi ni hibiite mo  
Yumemiru pawaa disurenai ne ainiku

Let's sing motto motto motto koe takaku  
Kuchibiru ni kibou tazusaete  
Waado hanatsu sono tabi hikari ni naru  
Watashi tachi no kakera

Ahora solamente era mio quien cantaba pero no estaba nerviosa al contrario se mostraba un poco entusiasmada por ver que al público le gustaba la canción

Omoide nante iranai yo  
Datte ima tsuyoku, fukaku aishiteru kara  
Omoide hitaru otona no you na kanbi na zeitaku  
Mada chotto enryoshitai no

Kokoro no nooto maakaa hikimidarete  
Osareru to nakisou na pointo bakka  
Itami yorokobi minna to iru to  
Mugen no ribaavu de sasaru fushigi

Let's fly zutto zutto zutto kanata made  
Kauntodaun matenai yabou oikaze ni  
Biito kizamu sono tabi purachina ni naru  
Watashi tachi no tsubasa

La música seguía sonando y mio siguió cantando demostrando su talento a pesar de ser una chica extremadamente tímida al estar en el escenario parecía una persona distinta

Yakusoku nante iranai yo  
Datte ima igai, dare mo ikirenai kara  
Yakusoku hoshigaru kodomo no you na mujaki na zeijaku  
Mou tokku ni sotsugyoushita no

Itsu made mo doko made mo kitto kikoetsuzukeru  
Eien sae iranai no ni naze nakusesou ni nai  
Our Splendid Songs

Let's sing motto motto motto koe karete mo  
Kuchibiru de kono toki tataete  
Ruuto onaji chizu mochi meguriaeta  
Watashi tachi no kizuna

NO, Thank You! Omoide nante iranai yo  
Datte ima tsuyoku, fukaku aishiteru kara  
Omoide hitaru otona no you na kanbi na zeitaku  
Mada chotto enryoshitai no

Terminaron de tocar y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar haciendo que apareciera un gran sonrisa en el rostro de las chicas

Bueno lastimosamente llega su final la presentación de estas chicas – a presentadora les muestra un sonrisa después las 5 chicas entraron en donde se encontraban las otras bandas – ahora les presentamos otra banda nueva es un grupo de 5 chicos y una chica, el nombre de su banda es Black Airs

Los 5 chicos pasaron al lado de las chicas del club de música ligera, ellos eran la ultima banda en presentarse después de ellos decidirían las únicas 4 bandas que pasarían a la siguiente ronda

El grupo Black Airs comienza a tocar, sin dar una señal o decir el nombre de la canción que tocarían.

soshite kono sora akaku somete  
mata kuru toki kono mi de susumu dake

surechigatteiku 'hito' mo magirenakushita 'mono' mo  
itsuka wa kieyuku toki  
atsuku yurugasu 'tsuyosa' hakaku yureru 'yowasa'  
shosen onaji mirai

sonna nichijou kouka wo tokashi  
arawareru hi kureru sekai

kaze ni nabikase sen wo hiite  
nagareruyo na kamisaki teki wo sasu  
buri kitta omoi minagiru yume  
subete wa ima kono te de  
shimei hatashiteyuku dake

La única chica del grupo era quien cantaba pero esta solo llevaba consigo el micrófono por lo cual ella debería ser la vocalista además de eso parecía tener un poco de experiencia ya que no solo cantaba si no que también se movía al ritmo de la música sobre el escenario

mata hi ga hitotsu otosare  
sotto dokoka de kieta  
genjutsu kawaranu hibi  
dakedo tashikani kanjiru kimi no nukumori kodou  
kore mo shinjitsu dato

soshite kurenai kouchin wo maki  
yuubi wo se ni ima hajimaru saa

naze takanaru kokoro ni mayoi tomadoi kanjiru no  
hayaku itazura ni abaredasu itami kowashite

la chica seguio moviéndose en el escenario de vez en cuando se acercaba a la orilla para acercarse a los espectadores y seguía bailando suavemente mientras cantaba

sora ni nijimun da yaketa kumo wa  
uchi ni himeta negai ga ko ga shiteru  
tameratta hitomi ukabu namida  
demo ashita no chikara ni kaete

subete sasagete maiorita chi  
saeru yaiba hitotsu de yami wo kiru  
itsudatte mune no oku no hikari matatakasete  
kono mi de shimei hatashiteyuku made

al terminar queda parada en medio del escenario viendo de frente a todas las personas que aplaudían

de nuevo el grupo comienza a tocar sin siquiera avisar pero esta vez era distinto ya que uno de los guitarrista se acerco al micrófono que tenia la chica preparándose para cantar mientras su grupo tocaba

butsukari au hodo kimi ga nai honki de hirana wo hirasereba  
taisetsu na mono ga hontou wa soba ni aru koto ga wakanai

shoushin mo yakuden mo kanarazu wakachi aeru kara  
kitesu yoku nareru

mahou no chikara ga tsunaideku  
katachi no chikara ga ta yume ga aru  
nakama wo shinjite yukeba ii  
hazu wa tsuzuku darou Fairy Tail

jidai no nagare mo kesshite kaerarenai kizuna ga nado aru  
onaji kurushimi ya onaji yorokobi wo dakishimeru kokoro wo

hekon demo hayou demo dokoka no itai manazashi  
dare mo hitori kana ai

el chico que cantaba no solo los guiaba con su voz si no que también con la guitara este se mostraba tranquilo a pesar que estaba cantando entre un gran multitud

mahou no chikara ga tsunaideku  
eien furetsu no nichi ga aru  
hontou no jibun de ireba ii  
asu ga mieru darou Fairy Tail

mahou no chikara ga tsunaideku  
katachi no chikara ga ta yume ga aru  
nakama wo shinjite yukeba ii  
hazu wa tsuzuku darou Fairy Tail

mahou no chikara ga tsunaideku  
eien furetsu no nichi ga aru  
hontou no jibun de ireba ii  
asu ga mieru darou Fairy Tail

termina de cantar y como con el grupo anterior aplaudieron igual o muchos mas fuerte que en ese momento y luego se retiran esperando los resultados para la siguiente ronda los cuales eran los que ambas bandas esperaban luego siguió la otra ronda y se descalificaron otras dos bandas quedando solo dos para el final

Esto ha sido increíble quien pensaría que las bandas finalistas serian las dos nuevas bandas – decía emocionada al ver el talento de estos jóvenes ya que las bandas anteriores habían participado en concursos anteriores y ellos por primera vez y ya habían llegado a la final – las bandas finalistas son: Hōkago Tea Time y Black Airs

Ambos grupos salen al escenario estos al ser vistos son recibidos con una gran cantidad de aplausos

Bueno déjenme explicarles las reglas son simples cada banda cantara una canción y el publico decidirá quién es el ganador – explica las reglas para la final de la competencia a lo que ambos grupos asienten – el primer grupo en tocar será Hōkago Tea Time

Las chicas toman sus instrumentos y se preparan para tocar

U & I – grita yui el nombre de la última canción que tocarían en el concurso

KIMI ga inai to nanimo dekinai yo  
KIMI no gohan ga tabetai yo  
moshi KIMI ga kaette kitara  
tobikkiri no egao de dakitsuku yo

KIMI ga inai to ayamarenai yo  
KIMI no koe ga kikitai yo  
KIMI no egao ga mirereba sore dake de ii n da yo

KIMI ga soba ni iru dake de itsumo yuuki moratteta  
itsumade de mo issho ni itai  
kono kimochi o tsutaetai yo

Ritsu da el inicio con su batería pero esta vez es yui la que actúa de vocalista contando la canción a la vez que lo hace recuerda gracias a quien escribe la canción

hare no hi ni mo ame no hi mo  
KIMI wa soba ni ite kureta  
me o tojireba KIMI no egao kagayaiteru

KIMI ga inai to nanimo wakaranai yo  
satou to shouyu wa doko dakke  
moshi KIMI ga kaette kitara  
bikkurisase you to omotta no ni na

KIMI ni tsuitsui amae chau yo  
KIMI ga yasashi sugiru kara  
KIMI ni moratte bakari de nanimo ageraretenai yo

KIMI ga soba ni iru koto o atarimae ni omotteta  
konna hibi ga zutto zutto  
tsuzuku n da to omotteta yo

yui mostraba un gran sonrisa al cantar frente a tanta gente le parecía increíble ya que parecía como si estuviera dando un concierto por lo que se emocionaba un poco

GOMEN ima wa kizuita yo  
atarimae ja nai koto ni

mazu wa KIMI ni tsutae nakucha  
arigatou o

KIMI no mune ni todoku ka na ima wa jishin nai keredo  
warawanaide douka kiite  
omoi o uta ni kometa kara

arittake no arigatou  
uta ni nosete todoketai  
kono kimochi wa zutto zutto wasurenai yo

omoi yo todoke

Al terminar de cantar como se esperaba todos aplaudieron y las chicas se preparan para salir del escenario a la misma vez que la otra banda entraba

Al llegar se preparan y comienzan a tocar pero ahora es el chico del bajo el cual se acerca al micrófono

Ano suiheisen ga toozakatte iku

ao sugita sora ni wa ashita sura egakenaku te

iki mo dekinai kurai yodonda hito no mure

boku wa itsukara koko ni moguri kondanda?

kanashimi nante haki dashite mae dake mitereba i indakke

sore ja totemo mato modei rarenai

subete wo boku ga teki ni mawashite mo hikari wo kasuka ni kanji terunda

soko made yuke sounara.

Iki o shitakute koko wa kurushikute

Yami o miageru dake no yoru wa  
Ukabu genatsushou no daibaa  
Ikite iru n datte tashikametakute  
Fukai kaitei o mezashite mouichido kokyuu o shiyou

el chico cantaban muy bien al parecer al igual que la banda de las chicas en este grupo habían varios que podían cantar ya que era un poco raro encontrar un banda con varios vocalistas

Atama no naka no chizu o hikkurikaeshitara  
Tarinai mono darake de hitori obieta yuube  
Boku wa tsuyoi datte zutto omotte ita  
Dare yori mo tsuyoi tte zutto omotte ita

Maigo ni natta hakuchou ga  
Hoshi no yozora ni ukande ita  
Nagusame no you ni furidashita ame  
Dake douyara bokura wa nare sou mo nai  
Hoshi ga hoshinara boku wa boku sa  
Soko made yuke sou kana

ohohhhhhhhhhh...  
Omotai ikari o shoikonde  
Honno sukoshi inori o egakidashite  
Marude aizu no you ni furidashita ame ...

Al escuchar la canción todos empieza a aplaudir y subir sus celulares otros gritaban pero el chico no se mostraba nervioso en lo absoluto al contrario esta sonriendo al mismo tiempo que canta

Iki o shitakute koko wa kurushikute  
yami wo miageru dake no bokuja ukabu houhou monai Daiba (DIVER)

Ikite irun datte tashikametainara sou  
Fukai kaitei o mezashite mouichido dake

Iki o shite mite  
Tada no shiawase ni kizuitara mou nidoto oborenaiyo

Terminan la canción y la presentadora llama al grupo de las chicas al escenario al parecer debido a los aplausos del público ya tenían decidido quién era el ganador

El ganador es el grupo llamado BLACK AIRS – grita el nombre del ganador la presentadora

Luego del concurso y la decepción de las chicas estas se fueron a sus casas pero no paso mucho para que volvieran a su estado normal y pasaron las semanas llegando el primer día de clases al llegar a la escuela después de cantar el himno de la escuela el director comenta que tiene algo importante que anunciar ante todos

Buenos días a todos, quiero informarles a todos que desde este año la preparatoria sakuragaoka – hace un pequeña pausa para tomar aire- se volverá una escuela mixta, asistirán tanto chicas como chicos así que desde el día de mañana se espera el ingreso de estos, eso es todo que pasen un buen día – se despide el director de la preparatoria

Luego del anuncio el tema de que los chicos asistirían a la preparatoria al día siguiente fue el tema de muchas platicas en todas partes algunas se sorprendieron otras estaban ansiosas, cuando el día termino todas se fueron a casa a la mañana siguiente todo parecía normal, el club de música ligera al llegar a la escuela se quedan muy sorprendidas al ver a una gran cantidad de chicos ahí y sobre todo con uniforme al dirigirse a sus salones también habían muchos chicos y así la primera clase de comienzo

Buenos días – saluda una sonriente sawako – es un poco extraño estar al cuidado de muchos chicos así hago algo mal por favor díganmelo – sawako se mostraba sonriente al ver a una gran cantidad de chicos en toda la escuela pero le alegraba un poco luego de eso ella misma se presento a todos los alumnos de su salón y justo cuando iba a dar inicio a su clases se abre la puerta dejando ver a 5 chicos mas

Lamentamos llegar tarde – dice uno de ellos

Las chicas al darse cuenta de la presencia de esos chicos se sorprenden al ver al mismo grupo que las habían derrotado en el concurso de bandas

Continuara


End file.
